(A) Katy Perry (album)
(A) Katy Perry is an album recorded by Katy Perry. The name of the record is speculated to have been it's working title. The album was meant to be Perry's debut under the new stage name "Katy Perry" as well as her second album as a solo artist, it was meant to follow "Katy Hudson" (her debut album). Previously Perry worked as the lead female vocalist on the then-canceled Matrix's album. The album was recorded by Perry during her recording sessions with Glen Ballard. Ballard had previously produced Alanis Morissette's album, Jagged Little Pill, which was released in 1995 and became a best seller. Perry enlisted the help of Ballard knowing his work for Morrisette, which had a major influence in her music. Background & cancellation In an interview with Blender, Katy revealed the album was due in 2005 saying “My album will be more rock, which is probably why my parents think I’m going to hell!”. The album was scheduled to be released March 2005 in the United States under Glen Ballard's label Java Records, which at the time was an imprint under The Island Def Jam Music Group. The record was shelved after Ballard severed ties with the parent company. Ballard then introduced Perry to Tim Devine, an A&R executive at Columbia Records, and she was signed as a solo artist. Over the course of the next two years, Perry wrote and recorded material for her Columbia debut, and worked with songwriters including Desmond Child, Greg Wells, Butch Walker, Scott Cutler/Anne Previn, The Matrix, Kara DioGuardi, and Max Martin and Dr. Luke. The song "Simple" was used on the official soundtrack for Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. The album was revealed on Perry's site at the time to be released in late summer 2006 under Columbia Records. At this time the record was still being produced by Glen Ballard. The official website post read: "Set for a late summer '06 release on Columbia Records, Katy's album will be filled with the elements that make her an exciting artist to watch: fun, rebellion, charisma and confidence. Plus, her imaging will prove she's a style icon unto her own. You simply can't take your eyes off of her." (A) Katy Perry eventually evolved to the album Fingerprints. In addition, after Devine suggested they become a "real group", she recorded with The Matrix for their self-titled album. That album was also shelved and only released after Perry had broken through. The release was ultimately cancelled from Columbia because the record label could not figure out how to promote Perry. Some media sources claim the album received a limited release in Japan sometime on August 18, 2005 through promotional means, but according to Ballard the rumor was false. Six of the "best" songs from the recordings were then used for Perry's breakthrough album, One of the Boys. Promotional DVD Katy Perry was set to release a DVD in Fall 2004 promoting herself and the album, but upon being dropped from Columbia Records and the album's cancellation the DVD's production was halted. Only a teaser of the DVD was released. The teaser included clips of the music videos Perry had shot for the album. The music videos shown included "Diamonds", "Simple", "Long Shot", "Box", "A Cup of Coffee", and "It's Okay to Believe". These clips were never aired on television, but were uploaded onto YouTube. Perry is credited as "Katheryn Perry" in the videos. Track listing This track list is based off the first track list of the album that surfaced online. Trivia * The Glen Ballard produced songs are all considered major contenders for inclusion on this album. * "Wish You the Worst" is also a possible contender for this album as a music file released by the music producer notes the song under "(A) Katy Perry" as track 3. This leads to speculation that the song was either considered for track listing placement or appeared on a promo CD as track 3. * "Simple" was included on the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Soundtrack and was promoted on Perry's official site in 2006, so inclusion on the album is most likely. * "Box" is the only song on the alleged track list that had the biggest possibility of being released on One of the Boys since it appeared on both promo CD and a sample album for Katy Perry through Capitol Records. It was also confirmed to have been included for Fingerprints * "Diamonds", "Long Shot", and "It's Okay to Believe" were all included in the promotional DVD for Katy Perry at this time so these are strong contenders. * "A Cup of Coffee", although not included in the alleged track list may very well have been an album song contender since it received a music video and was released as a bonus track on One of the Boys. * "Thinking of You" was said to have been one of the first songs Katy Perry has written when she moved away, this dates the song to around 2002. This is well before the album sessions but very much makes it probable that the song might've been considered to be placed in the album. The song was performed during the same gig at Hotel Café on July 24, 2006 with "Wish You the Worst" (a strong contender for the album) and "I'm Still Breathing". This evidence would insist that "I'm Still Breathing" was also intended for the album. * Katy Perry has confessed that "Sherlock Holmes" was one of Perry's favorite songs of the bunch, but mentioned it needed a "re-write on all fronts". This makes it a strong contender. * "The Better Half of Me" and "Weigh Me Down" were both included on the alleged track list after they leaked for the first time. It could be probable they weren't even meant for this album but really for Fingerprints. Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Unreleased songs